Knotted Neckties
by Inuyoshie
Summary: A friendly chat between enemies on company time. Naturally the only thing keeping things friendly are the neckties, and how pretty they look tied around eyes and wrists. [Toudou/Yukio]


The first sensation that came to Yukio was a throbbing at the base of his skull, like a thick rod of steel was being pounded through his head.

The second sensation that came to Yukio was the cold ground he was on, it felt like stone. Someone was tugging at his neck for some reason.

The third sensation was of someone pinning him against a wall and tying his hands. Yukio's eyes snapped open but the haze in his head didn't clear- he could have sworn he saw that Toudou Saburouta guy pinning him to a wall…

Wait…

"Oh, you're conscious already! My, what a speedy recovery," Toudou chirped. Yukio shot him a glare, even though doing so brought back the ache in his head

"What are you…?"

"I'm tying you up. Can't have you running around right now," Toudou sighed. "You're rather excitable and noisy, and I'm not supposed to have you down here, "Yukio glanced around quickly even though his glasses were on crooked. The room they were in was dark and cold and just a bit damp, however as Toudou moved closer the air temperature climbed. Yukio hated it but when Toudou moved away the cold hurt just as much as the exorcist's wounded pride. Luckily (or unluckily) Toudou settled on the floor in front of Yukio, watching him with amused crimson eyes.

"Why am I here?" Yukio asked coldly.

"I was bored," Toudou replied calmly, starting to untie his necktie slowly. His fingers didn't fumble or catch on the silk material in the slightest; in fact it almost looked like he was stroking the material. Toudou did all this without looking down once; he maintained eye contact with Yukio with a light and friendly look on his face. Yukio knew not to be deceived though; this man was a demon. He was already in a bad situation, and things would probably only get worse.

Suddenly Toudou reached for Yukio, who instinctively jerked his head back and smacked it on the wall. A cry slipped out of Yukio's lips as his vision spun.

"Yuki, Yuki, are you trying to give yourself a concussion?" Toudou chided gently, taking either side of Yukio's head into his hands. The demon was uncomfortably close (apparently becoming a demon meant losing a sense of personal space?) and practically sitting in Yukio's lap. On the plus side, Yukio wasn't cold by any means.

"Get off of me," Yukio hissed. Toudou (surprisingly) obliged, sliding off of Yukio's lap and taking his glasses with him. Yukio squinted as he watched Toudou put them on.

"Wow, you're nearly blind!" Toudou remarked. Yukio grit his teeth and glared again, his eyes watering from the pain of his skull. He heard the clink of his glasses being folded and shuddered uncontrollably as his body noticed the lack of heat Toudou supplied. "Looks like it's a little cool down here for you… I guess I'll have to keep close,"

Yukio made a face as he felt Toudou move closer, but panicked as he felt something soft be tied around his eyes- a necktie? Toudou's smoky minty scent filled Yukio's nostrils and his eyes watered again. It was official- Yukio was helpless. He couldn't reach his weapons, he couldn't see what Toudou was doing to him, all he could do was sit there and wait for it to be over, wait for the monster to kill him or do whatever.

Yukio had a feeling the end wouldn't come quickly.

There was a strange sensation on Yukio's chest.

"What are you doing?" Yukio asked quietly.

"Putting your glasses in your shirt," Toudou replied calmly, propping an elbow on one of Yukio's knees and leaning on it. "If I keep them, they might melt,"

"Can't you control yourself?" Yukio muttered. Toudou chuckled.

"In general I can but it's really nice to let loose, especially around you. Perhaps then you can see how great being a demon is…"

"I can't see anything right now," Yukio pointed out.

"Hm, that is true," Toudou agreed. "Oh well," Yukio grit his teeth.

The two of them were silent for some time. Yukio tried to focus on not being in pain. He'd occasionally tug at the bonds on his hands if for no other reason than to remind Toudou that he hadn't fully given up. It was growing difficult to not focus on the pleasant warmth spreading through his legs instead of the pain in his skull or the cold stone on his back. Gradually Yukio stopped struggling. His head was too fuzzy anyways and the tips of his hands were starting to get that odd warm feeling when one puts them in the air for too long.

"Okumura, are you falling asleep on me?" Toudou remarked.

"No," Yukio muttered after a moment. "How could I fall asleep in such a situation?"

"Well, you're received a head injury. I suppose I'm boring you, aren't I?" Toudou sighed. "But you're fun to watch,"

"Watch do what?" Yukio demanded sourly.

"Breathe, struggle. Lick your lips. I never thought it possible to shyly lick your lips, but you do it," Toudou explained. Yukio felt his face heat up. "You're cute when you're flustered,"

"Stop that!" Yukio snapped.

"Stop what? Complimenting you?" Toudou shifted his weight off of Yukio's leg but moved closer. Yukio tensed. "You're surprisingly demanding for someone who's unarmed, tied up and blindfolded,"

"Yeah well you haven't broken me," Yukio informed Toudou, trying to grasp a hold of some of his brother's bravado.

"Why would I want to break you?" Toudou wondered. The man wasn't touching Yukio but the exorcist could feel him very close, too close. His whole body felt hot. Yukio's chin was tipped up and a too warm thumb ran across his lower lip. "No, if you were broken you'd cease to be interesting. While the process of breaking you would be fun, I'm thinking more long term than I used to."

"What-" Yukio's question of Toudou's mental status was cut off by a kiss. Yukio tried to keep himself cold but it was difficult, difficult with Toudou leaning on him, with his hands brushing Yukio's face, with that heat like flames which felt alien in comparison to Rin's but still made Yukio's muscles relax. It was hard when Yukio found himself rather enjoying the whole kissing thing, even though he was tied up and at the mercy of an enemy. Those two factors, if anything, seemed to make the situation more thrilling.

Toudou pulled away and let Yukio breathe. The exorcist's breaths came in shallow gasps and he trembled, possibly from cold and possibly from other factors.

Toudou leaned in again. Yukio was almost disappointed when the demon didn't start kissing him again but instead started loosening the bonds on Yukio's wrists.

"I can't undo the tie around your eyes, I hope you'll understand," Toudou remarked, carefully retying Yukio's tie around his collar. As with earlier Toudou didn't tie the knot quickly but he did it carefully and precisely. "Get up,"

Yukio lurched to his feet, using the wall behind him to help. His head spun and his hands tingled from lack of circulation. He suspected his hands would be burning soon.

Yukio felt his tie being tugged and started walking, slowly at first, as Toudou lead him.

"You're…"

"Letting you go," Toudou finished Yukio's sentence. "My higher ups will be annoyed if I spend too much company time with you,"

"Company time, huh," Yukio remarked.

"That's as much as you're getting," Toudou's voice held a good amount of amusement. "You're not ready yet. None of you are,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukio demanded.

"You'll see. I'm taking you outside. If you try to come back in I can't guarantee the others will be as nice to you as I have," Toudou explained. Yukio heard a door open and felt fresh, cold air hit his face. The boy shuddered and thoughtlessly pressed closer to Toudou's warmer body.

"…Would you rather stay?" Toudou asked after a moment.

"No." Yukio pulled away.

"Very well then. Know I'll always welcome you," Toudou offered his tone gentle again. Yukio grit his teeth.

"Hmph. Don't hold your breath." He grumbled. Toudou chuckled again and undid Yukio's blindfold. Yukio got an eyeful of bright sunlight, which blinded him. By the time his eyes cleared, Toudou was gone. Yukio glanced around dazedly in confusion at the abandoned warehouse in front of him. His head hurt too much to warrant going in after Toudou; all the exorcist could do was gather as much information as he could and report back to headquarters.

Yukio quietly cursed the traitor demon, rubbing his head. His wrists were still marked an angry, accusing red.


End file.
